


i think ur freaky and i like u a lot

by madhoney



Series: university of whatever [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Opposites Attract, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, do not re-upload, long hair johnny, stoner boyfriends, surprise tongue ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: Johnny turned and, continuing to walk backward, let out a little laugh and nodded. Then, staring directly at the cute blonde one, he winked and blew a kiss before turning back around, throwing his board down, and gliding away.The four other members of student government present all turned to Jungwoo with wide eyes.“Freak,” he dismissed, rolling his eyes even though his chest was burning under his cashmere sweater.





	i think ur freaky and i like u a lot

**Author's Note:**

> so the wakey-wakey mv really got me fucked me up on some skater boy!johnny with long-hair bullshit x_x
> 
> thank u to ash (@glitterjungwoo) for the inspo to write this !!!!! ur mind is awesome love u <3 
> 
> enjoy my little loves~~~
> 
>  
> 
> **[do not re-upload]**

“We have to get them out of here.”

Doyoung sneered, staring down at the literal hoard of skaters that have been terrorizing the main plaza on campus for the better part of the last week. The class president had dealt with a handful of complaints already from students who didn’t care to dodge multiple skateboards while trying to get to their next class.

The university’s student government was meeting for lunch in a vacant classroom of the political science building.

“Campus police closed off the area by the chemistry college where they used to hang out to investigate a robbery or something,” Yuta, class secretary added, turning his back to the window and popping a pretzel into his mouth.

Beside him, Jungwoo tapped a plastic spoon against his lips a few times absentmindedly before diving it back into his strawberry yogurt. He had been enjoying the view for the last twenty minutes. Even if they were a nuisance, he was always impressed as he watched their dumb tricks and even their wipeouts.

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung said sternly.

“Hmm?”

Jungwoo blinked a few times and remembered where he was.

“Do you have any thoughts on this? Vice president?”

They were all staring at him now and he cleared his throat.

“Well, we can’t exactly ‘kick them out’,” he stated. “But we can ask them to keep it more _contained_ – see if they can calm down with it a bit...”

Frankly, Jungwoo didn’t want them gone. Not when their presence here gave him more time to fawn over the tall one with the long, chestnut hair flowing from beneath his backwards cap. Jungwoo was entirely taken with the way his tight jeans were ripped in all the right places; mesmerized with the way his windbreaker bent around his built body; weak in the knees for the way his plump lips pulled up at the corners when he landed a stupid trick – and even when he didn’t.

“Sure, because appeasement is _such_ a good policy,” Kun, the class historian, chimed in sarcastically. The international relations major annoyingly never missed a chance to reference World War II.

Jungwoo simply hummed. He really didn’t care about this all too much – he was only in student government because he thought it would look good on his resume.

“There’s not too much else we can do,” Taeyong, their treasurer, concluded before turning directly to Doyoung. “Do we have to make this a big deal?”

Doyoung pursed his lips. “Fine. Let’s just talk to them.”

Jungwoo nodded, pulled his phone from his back pocket, and typed a quick message before tucking it back away. He ran his hand through his bright blonde bangs and crushed his now empty yogurt cup in his hand.

“’Kay, let’s go.”

 

\\\\\

 

“‘ _Incoming’_? Fuck does that mean?”

Johnny stared at his cracked phone screen with furrowed brows as he re-read the text message.

_Shit... could it be nudes?_

A naughty smile crept along his lips. While there was no sign of another message coming from the sender, Johnny tilted his phone away from his friend standing nearby.

But he was impatient, and there was much more skateboarding to be done before he had his next class. So, after waiting a minute and receiving nothing more, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and launched himself forward on his board.

“Hey!”

Johnny and his various hooded and capped friends all snapped their heads around to the source of the shout, only to see a group of well-dressed, mild-mannered looking yuppies headed towards them.

The one in the front, with black hair and glasses, waved disarmingly and appeared to be leading them in a beeline right to Johnny. He looked around at his friends as they crowded around his tall figure, curious. He kicked his board up into his hand.

“Hi. Senior class president, Kim Doyoung,” the front man introduced himself with his best political smile and extended his hand professionally.

Johnny cautiously took it, eyebrow cocked – 50% in suspicion, 50% in confusion. He withdrew his hand and his eyes flashed to the slightly taller, much prettier blonde boy by the president’s side and he smirked.

“Mind if we talk to you for a moment?” Doyoung asked. While his tone was kind enough, Johnny felt like it wasn’t a request as much as it was a mandate.

Johnny glanced to his friends on either side of him. Wide-eyed Mark shrugged and Jaehyun simply popped his gum and leaned an arm on Johnny’s shoulder. Hendery flicked his long bangs out of his eyes and gave a skeptical look.

“Sure...”

“Great. So, we know where you guys normally skate is all blocked off right now, but we’re taking a lot of complaints from the student body about all the skateboarding across the plaza,” Doyoung explained firmly.

“It’s not like we’re hurting anyone,” Jaehyun countered.

“Except ourselves,” Hendery piped up, shoving Mark who had just ate it big time trying to grind his board along a bench not five minutes earlier.

The rest of the skaters chimed into the jostle their young friend.

“But it’s a nuisance to the other students trying to get through this area.”

The friends stopped their snickering. Johnny stared at the source of the comment, whom he already knew to be Nakamoto Yuta – some kind of Sports Team captain, international student representative, and apparently a member of student government as well. Preppy scum. Johnny rolled his eyes and swallowed the scoff burning in his throat.

“Where else are we gonna go? There’s nothing that says we can’t be here.”

“That can be changed,” a shorter, brown haired boy challenged from beside Doyoung.

Johnny was taken aback by his confidence, because judging by his sweater vest, he looked like he ate books for breakfast and had never seen a pair of boobs in real life.

“Kun,” Doyoung mumbled warningly. “What we’re trying to say is, we’d like it if you kept the skateboarding more confined to a smaller area, so as not to disturb the other pedestrians as much.”

“Or what?” Johnny challenged smugly.

“Well,” Doyoung cleared his throat. “Well, we might have to take more strict measures.”

Johnny brought the back of his hand up to cover his laughter. He didn’t want to be an asshole, but this whole exchange was turning into more of a joke by the second.

“Man, are you serious?” Jaehyun asked, through his own giggles.

They could see a flush rising in the class president’s cheeks. Johnny tried to stifle himself.

“Alright, yeah. Sure, man,” he managed, still laughing. “Whatever, I guess...”

He looked back at his friends, who shook their heads and started to walk away. Johnny was the last to turn his back and when he did, he heard one more new voice ask, “Is that it?”

Johnny assumed it was the pink-haired, mousy one with massive eyes (presumably for watching hours and hours of hentai) and a tiny mouth which had consumed an alarming number of gummy bears in the last four minutes.

“I guess,” the one named Kun answered – obviously.

“Uh... Thanks!” Doyoung called after them.

Johnny turned and, continuing to walk backward, let out a little laugh and nodded. Then, staring directly at the cute blonde one, he winked and blew a kiss before turning back around, throwing his board down, and gliding away.

The four other members of student government present all turned to Jungwoo with wide eyes.

“Freak,” he dismissed, rolling his eyes even though his chest was burning under his cashmere sweater.

“Right... Anyway, let’s just get back to work,” Doyoung declared and moved to make their way back to where they had left their belongings.

The largely sycophantic group nodded and offered words of agreement as they followed him. Jungwoo hung back and glanced behind for just a second – for just one more glimpse of the hot skater boy – before bouncing after his group.

 

///

 

Jungwoo sighed, swinging his heavy backpack over his shoulder. It was almost 9:00 pm and he had finally done enough studying to justifying leaving the library.

He lifted one last textbook – one that was just hellbent on not fitting in his backpack – and dragged his feet along the well-worn blue patterned carpet. He waved bye to the student aids at the front desk and before pushing on the glass door.

The cool air refreshed his senses after hours in the stale company of old books. He walked rather briskly, turning the corner to the side of the building that was lined with about five different vending machines – but he was looking for a different kind of snack to reveal himself.

Despite his powerful poker face, Jungwoo had been thinking about the ridiculous encounter with the crew of skaters that afternoon and he couldn’t fight the heat that spread up his neck every time he thought about one of them in particular.

Leaning against the last machine, Jungwoo saw the outline of a familiar figure. The man’s gaze was lowered to the phone in his hands until he caught Jungwoo approaching out of the corner of his eye.

He lifted his head, and Johnny’s face smiled at him. He stood up straight and hooked his finger around the cord extending up to his head, pulling out his earbud.

“Hey,” Johnny breathed out, shuffling to meet the other halfway.

Jungwoo said nothing but wrapped his free hand around Johnny’s neck and slotted their lips together. He moved roughly against the skater’s lips, unable to help himself.

“God, you were...so... _hot_ earlier,” he managed in between kisses. He felt the corners of Johnny’s lips curve up. “It was like...you didn’t...give a shit...at all.”

“I really didn’t,” Johnny chuckled into his mouth. “Just said yes for you.”

Jungwoo felt a little butterfly take flight in his stomach. He started pressing his body closer and closer to Johnny’s until the latter really had to pull away.

“Do you wanna go home, or did you wanna fuck here?” Johnny asked in his best sincere voice, despite the smirk plastered on his face. “Again?”

Jungwoo’s heart skipped a beat at the reminder that Johnny had helped fulfill his little fantasy of having sex at the library about two months ago. But right now, he really did want to go home – well, Johnny’s home.

“Home, please.”

Johnny smiled and reached for the strap digging into Jungwoo’s shoulder, sliding the hefty bag off his shoulder and slinging it over his own. Jungwoo sighed at the freedom from the weight and rolled his shoulders back.

The walk wasn’t far. The old house Johnny and three other students rented was just off campus. Jungwoo looped his arm around Johnny’s for the duration of their walk, telling him the details of how perturbed the rest of the student government had been after talking with the skaters earlier.

“They were so rattled,” Jungwoo beamed. “God, I think Doyoung almost questioned his whole existence for a second...”

“Maybe he should – student government is bullshit,” Johnny quipped.

An unsurprising opinion from the boy with an anarchist sticker under his skateboard. Still, he was mostly saying it to fuck with the other, who naturally took the bait.

“Hey,” he pouted and nudged Johnny, even though he didn’t really care for student government himself.

Johnny nudged him back playfully as they stepped up to the porch on the rancher house. He fumbled with his keys in the dark before finding the right one and slotting it into the door.

He took Jungwoo’s hand, lacing their fingers loosely and pulling him inside behind him. They strolled past the kitchen, where his older roommate was slamming the fridge door closed with a tupperware of some leftover fried rice in his hand.

“Hey Taeil, did you—” Johnny started.

“Exam tomorrow,” was all he said in response, exhaustion darkening his eyes.

He shoved the Poptart that was in his other hand into his mouth and dove into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny bag and held it out to Johnny. Jungwoo’s eyes glimmered.

“An eighth,” he confirmed after pulling the pastry from his mouth.

Johnny barely had time to thank him before the elder was darting past them and into his room nearby. The pair continued through the small space until—

“Yo wassup!”

Their eyes spotted his other roommate, Lucas, leaning back on the aged couch with an Xbox controller in his grasp. He was wearing only a pair of university branded sweats, as the student athlete was wont to do.

“Hey man,” Johnny said quickly, pulling Jungwoo just a little more aggressively along. He wasn’t overly keen to get sucked into one of Lucas’s weird conversations right now.

Thankfully, the swimmer let them pass without holding them up. Johnny noted that the bedroom door of his other roommate, Ten, was closed and the light off – as usual. The performing arts major kept very strange hours that none of them had been able to make sense of for the last year together.

Johnny finally threw his bedroom door open and dropped Jungwoo’s backpack on the ground with a tremendous thud. Similarly, Jungwoo tossed the textbook in his hands onto the other’s rarely used desk before shutting the door behind him and carefully locking it.

The blonde boy stepped forward and latched onto Johnny once more, kissing his lips first before trailing to his jawline. This time his hands worked beneath Johnny’s hoodie, pushing it off his strong shoulders until his palms were wrapping around his exposed biceps. The skater eventually took the hint and pulled his hoodie off his arms, dropping it to the floor.

Jungwoo’s fingers fumbled with the button on Johnny’s jeans until he was whining impatiently into his mouth.

“Do I have to do this all by myself?” he griped, pulling away and pouting. He just wanted to suck his dick without a hassle. “ _Help_.”

Johnny grinned and quickly snapped the button open. Jungwoo dropped immediately to his knees before him.

“Oh, we’re doin’ _that_ ,” Johnny observed excitedly.

Jungwoo tugged the tight material down just a scrooch, so he could more easily free the other’s big dick. Johnny groaned from the second Jungwoo was curling his fingers around his half-hard member.

“So _easy_ ,” he taunted, enjoying the way Johnny’s cheeks were already brightening.

“Says the one who couldn’t get on his knees fast enough,” Johnny huffed, whipping his muscle shirt off over his head.

Jungwoo dragged his tongue along the entire length, flicking it under the head before kissing the tip. His plump-lipped smile might have been syrupy sweet but there was something devilish in his big eyes when he played with Johnny.

He circled his thick lips around his favorite toy and slid it about halfway into his mouth. That was all he could comfortably take, which was still an improvement from the first time he ever went down on him.

Jungwoo bobbed up and down on his dick until it was at full mast and heavy on his tongue. He withdrew his slick lips and stroked his fist along his length. He let his tongue swirl around the reddened head until he saw Johnny’s chest heave.

He cocked his head to the side and stared up at him, lips toying with the tip of his cock like it was a lollipop. Jungwoo was a simple boy of simple pleasures and his number _one_ pleasure was ruining Johnny.

“It’s too fucking hot when you look at me like that,” Johnny breathed out. He could only take it for another moment before he had to drop his head back, overwhelmed.

Jungwoo giggled and engulfed his erection once more, hollowing his soft cheeks as he sucked. He tried to deepthroat him, his arm hooking around Johnny’s toned waist to pull him closer, until he gagged gently.

Even after all these months, the sight of the preppy class vice president choking on his dick always had Johnny reeling.

Jungwoo’s blowjobs were vigorous and unyielding. He didn’t come here to make friends – he came here to make Johnny _cum_.

And he was close. Jungwoo knew he had him right on the edge from the way his abs were tensing, veins straining taut before his eyes.

“Woo—” Johnny cut himself off with a pained groan and gripped into Jungwoo’s soft hair.

Jungwoo released his cock from his lips and gulped reflexively. He rolled out his tongue like a landing strip and jerked Johnny off until thick spurts of semen were flung into his mouth.

His hand slowed as he worked out every last drop – he was nothing if not thorough – while he listened to Johnny’s heavy breathing slow. He swallowed his cum neatly, used to the bitterness of this particular coffee fiend.

“Good, baby?” he asked, swiping his thumb along the corners of his mouth.

Johnny nodded, smiling his dumb, post-ejaculatory smile. Jungwoo pushed back onto his heels and licked at his cock one last time before standing.

His legs were wobbly for a second, and Johnny instinctively reached out to hold him steady. He pressed a kiss to his forehead – a soft gesture after an otherwise filthy event.

Jungwoo’s now bright red lips pulled into a sincere grin. He didn’t just like Johnny because of his sick body and his give-no-fucks attitude – he actually appreciated his sweetness and warmth as well.

He certainly didn’t plan to fall for the punky skater like some wide-eyed little schoolgirl. He just wanted to fuck his brains out after seeing him at a party. And he did, after about three long island iced teas.

He couldn’t get Johnny off his mind after that. He was so different to the people Jungwoo was used to being around – in that he was genuinely interesting and surprisingly passionate. Seven booty calls and four sleepovers later, it was actually Johnny who proposed an exclusive arrangement.

Intoxicated from the potent cocktail of orgasms, weed, and reciprocated emotions, Jungwoo jumped at the opportunity faster than he typically jumped on his dick.

And sneaking around like they did was honestly just part of the fun.

Johnny dropped Jungwoo’s arms and tucked himself back into his boxers. He kissed the other’s lips lightly (he wasn’t super into the idea of tasting his own semen) and ducked around his boyfriend before disappearing through his bedroom door.

Jungwoo grinned to himself and quickly pulled his soft sweater over his head, letting it fall to the ground beside him in a thick heap. He shimmied his jeans down his legs and reached for a Thrasher t-shirt that was hanging over the back of Johnny’s desk chair.

Even if he thought his boyfriend’s clothes were kinda shabby and crude, they were so much comfier than anything he owned from J. Crew or Banana Republic.

He crawled onto Johnny’s perpetually unmade bed and sat up by the headboard just as Johnny was returning.

“Here,” Johnny said, waiting for Jungwoo to look up before tossing a purple Gatorade at him.

In his other hand, he dangled some bags of chips, which he also threw onto the bed. Jungwoo watched devotedly as he wiggled out of his jeans to join his boyfriend in pants-free comfort.

“Weed?”

Johnny reached down to his jeans pocket to grab the little baggie. He bounced onto his bed, nearly sending his lithe partner flying, and scooting up to his rightful place beside him.

Jungwoo swiped the bag from his outstretched hand and grabbed the grinder and wraps off Johnny’s cluttered nightstand. To absolutely no one’s surprise, Jungwoo’s smaller hands were more adept at preparing blunts. In contrast, Johnny was using one of his big hands to scroll through his phone and the other to clutch Jungwoo’s thigh.

He also put on Adult Swim on his small TV across the room, if just to fill the silence.

“Ha, Jae is sending me increasingly hostile snaps about meeting him for pizza at Nardo’s.”

Jungwoo hummed, focusing on filling the wrapper.

“Actually, pizza sounds really good...” Johnny mumbled to himself.

“If you wanna go, it’s fine,” Jungwoo said, working his fingers around the blunt to even it out. “I’ll just smoke this _alone_ and jack _myself_ off.”

Johnny looked over to see Jungwoo’s evil little smirk.

“Yeah?” Johnny asked, snaking his palm into his lap. “You think so?”

Jungwoo did his best to keep his composure but Johnny was now firmly stroking his semi through his briefs and he was sorry to admit that he was already struggling. His own hand even shook a little as he flicked the lighter to seal the wrap.

He finished the blunt and lit it between his lips. His mind was pulled between the relaxing pleasure of the weed and the heart-racing pleasure from Johnny’s hand.

Johnny quickly snatched the blunt from Jungwoo, who willingly relinquished it. He took a strong hit and placed it back between Jungwoo’s fingers.

Before Jungwoo knew what was happening, Johnny was scooting himself in front of him, yanking his expensive little drawers off and flinging them away somewhere into the abyss.

He pushed up Jungwoo’s (well, his own) tee and sunk his mouth down around his pretty pink erection. Jungwoo shivered the instant the metal of his tongue ring met his sensitive skin.

Johnny’s blowjobs were a wonder to behold. Sloppy, wet, big lips trailing lazily this way and that, with his tongue ring targeting all the right spots.

“Oh, god... Oh, Jesus,” Jungwoo moaned, nails digging into his thigh.

Johnny flipped his long hair out of the way and slorped himself off Jungwoo’s dick, wrapping his fingers around it instead.

“You can just call me Johnny.”

Jungwoo groaned at both the unabashed corniness of his boyfriend and the dull waves of satisfaction rolling over him. He took another hit and reached over to root around in the drawer of his nightstand.

Johnny, who was now back to licking along his shaft, noted the light thud of his almost-empty bottle of lube landing beside him. He made a mental note to get some more before uncapping the bottle of squirting some on his fingers.

He pulled his boyfriend’s legs over his broad shoulders and pressed one finger inside him.

“Another,” Jungwoo demanded almost immediately through a cloud of smoke.

Johnny did as he was told, pushing a second digit inside. Once he had a comfortable rhythm based on Jungwoo’s moans, he sucked his cock between his lips again.

This was the literal dream: head from a sweet beefcake, some nice butt stimulation, and a good blunt. What more could he want?

But prepping was a short process, mainly because Jungwoo became very impatient very quickly, pushing Johnny off him and sitting up. And Johnny took the hint, flopping down beside him and shoving his own boxers off.

“Babe?” Johnny’s pleading eyes flashed to the blunt as he dutifully lubed up his anaconda.

Jungwoo popped it between his boyfriend’s tasty lips and straddled his waist. He bit his lip and started to sink down onto his cock. Johnny’s lubey hand gripped his thigh and he would’ve hissed at him if he wasn’t already feeling pretty blissed out.

When he was settled comfortably (unlike his mouth, his ass could take the entirety of that monster), Johnny’s non-lubey hand held Jungwoo’s jaw and pulled him close before he took a long hit.

He let the smoke seep out slowly from his lips and Jungwoo began to inhale. Johnny pressed a kiss to his lips once his lungs were emptied.

Jungwoo held it as long as he could before leaning back and exhaling with a sigh.

“We’re getting better at that,” Johnny praised, a hazy grin on his face.

“Practice makes perfect,” Jungwoo hummed lazily.

He grabbed the bag of Cool Ranch Dorito’s that were nearby and tore it open. He started bouncing lightly on Johnny’s cock as he popped a Dorito in his mouth.

Johnny couldn’t help but giggle. There was something ridiculously cute and sexy about his pretty little boyfriend wearing one of his skate tees, eyes faded and nomming on chips while riding his dick. He loved it. In fact, it rocked his entire world.

Jungwoo lolled his head to the side and his light blonde bangs shifted fluffily. Bubbles ripped through Johnny’s stomach. He felt the warmth of adoration grow, spreading through his chest, burning beneath his skin.

“It’s hot,” he said suddenly, passing off the blunt to Jungwoo.

He gathered up his long hair and pulled a hair tie around a veritably _messy_ messy bun. It did little to alleviate the fire burning him from the inside out, but it felt better nonetheless.

He planted his hands on either side of Jungwoo’s ass and helped him roll his hips. They both moaned at the enhanced movement.

Johnny held his mouth open for chips so Jungwoo held the blunt between his lips for a moment and grabbed some out of the bag for him.

The younger broke out snickering as the other crunched away. Everything about this night was perfect. Stupid and perfect. Jungwoo put the Doritos aside and leaned in, carelessly slotting their lips together.

Johnny took the opportunity to tilt his boyfriend further and fuck into him. Jungwoo had been squeezing the life out of his dick and it was his turn pay up.

Jungwoo’s free hand clawed into the pillow behind Johnny’s head and he gasped at this new, merciless pace.

“ _Ah_! Oh, god, Johnny— Oh, right there,” Jungwoo panted, mesmerized. “Don’t stop, don’t— Oh my god, I love you—"

And Johnny pure busted his _entire_ nut inside him.

He barely registered Jungwoo’s own pained whimpers as he slowed to a stop after just a few more pumps. It was dead quiet, bar the sounds of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force theme faintly playing in the background.

“Did you just say, ‘I love you’?”

“Did you just blow your load from emotional intimacy?”

They stared at each other. Johnny coolly snagged the blunt, which he realized Jungwoo was now holding alarmingly close to both their heads, and took a small hit.

Jungwoo appeared calmer than he actually was.

“Maybe so,” Johnny finally answered, and he couldn’t hold back his beaming smile and laughter a second longer.

His world was awash with hazy rainbow sparkles and it was fucking awesome.

Jungwoo chuckled and dropped his forehead to Johnny’s shoulder as hands traced softly up his sides under his t-shirt.

“By the way,” Johnny mumbled. “I love you too.”

Jungwoo smiled to himself. Typically, he guarded himself from such tenderness, such defenseless with others, but Johnny was weirdly safe.

“By the way,” Jungwoo mumbled back, sitting up. “I came too.”

Johnny was suddenly keenly aware of the stickiness coating his abdomen and how quickly it was drying. Still, he giggled because Jungwoo’s flushed face was too damn cute.

Jungwoo reached for another chip.

“Shower and then some real food?” he suggested.

“For sure, but can we make it pizza from Nardo’s?” Johnny asked, eyes hopeful.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes but nodded in approval and dismounted his boyfriend.

“I love you~,” Johnny called after him as he tiptoed to his bathroom.

“Don’t wear it out so soon!” Jungwoo teased, closing the door behind him.

Johnny sighed to himself, pleased. He knew it was a weird match but sometimes the oddest combinations work the best – like jalapenos and margaritas (which Jungwoo _insisted_ that he try).

There was love here, and that’s what mattered.

 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> skfjksjfks thoughts??? also thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> please please pleeease leave me some kudos and comments if you liked it !!!! 
> 
> if y'all like it i might expand the universe a lil more who knows ;) 
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
